Tina meets Min (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Tina meets Min (Thevideotour1's version) '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on August 14, 1991. Plot Tina & Min are playing with Sean Abel in his house, playing video game of Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal, watching JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and Playing Baton Twirling Crossover Basketball. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Dao Knight) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Dracup (Grant George) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Rupert (Jason Michas) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Nick Minor (Eddy Warren) * Cepheus (Janice Kawaye) * Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) * Eric (River Phoenix) * Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Helen (Tessa Ludwick) * Heidi (Allison Mack) * Jacqueline (Christine Applegate) * Tart (Dante Basco) * Reese (Lisa Ortiz) * Juno (Tim Proctor) * Lisa (Ashley Peldon) * Joan (Anna Cummer) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Emil (Iain Lee) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Nigel (Crispin Freeman) * Leo (Daniel Brochu) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Samantha (Nicole Mandich) * Benny (Jack Mountford) * Jared (John Tartaglia) * Gibson (Will Wheaton) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Griselda (Ana Maria Vargas) * Trafford (Sam Riegel) * Gail (Janet Veyts) * Tina's Mom (Sonya Resendez) * Tina's Dad (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) * Tina's Brother (Jerry Messing) * Tina's Sister (Nicole Fugere) * Min's Mom (Sharon Cuneta) * Min's Dad (Nico Santos) * Min's Brother (John Lundquist) * Min's Sister (Lisa Hamilton) * Mrs. Huffington (Voice: Emily Scott / Body: Jeff Ayers) * Max Bunny (Voice Puppeteer: Christopher Seaman) * Ruby Bunny (Voice Puppeteer: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) * Louise Bunny (Voice Puppeteer: Julie Lemieux) * Valerie Bunny (Voice Puppeteer: Alexis Walla) * Martha Bunny (Voice Puppeteer: Tabitha St. Germain) * Morris Bunny (Voice Puppeteer: Cameron Ansell) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Fingers, Nose and Toes # Hey, Hey, The Gangs All Here # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop # The Hopping Song # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Anything You Can Do # Let's Play Together # Mrs. Huffington's Tap Dance New York Jazz Lounge (Instrumental) (Sean Abel's Dream version) # Why Can't I # Someone to Love You Forever # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert". * Shawn wears the same clothes in "Room for Everyone". * Antonio wears a black collar shirt, beige shorts, and white sneakers. * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "On the Move". * Dracup wears a light blue collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. * Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Amy wears the same clothes that Cassandra Halloran wore in the Wiggles video, "Wake Up, Jeff!", during the song "I Can Do So Many Things" and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Jason wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Talent Show". * Kenneth wears the same clothes in "On the Move". * Juan wears the same clothes in "If the Shoe Fits". * Jobic wears a red hooded t-shirt, a bright blue denim vest, bright blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. * Rupert wears the same clothes while Shawn wore in "Once Upon a Time". * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "My Family's Just Right For Me (episode)". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while David wore in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". * Nick Minor wears the same clothes while Jeff wore in "Barney's Beach Party". * Cepheus wears a red long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Wyman wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. * Eric wears a beige sweater, blue jeans, and black loafers. * Ishtar wears a yellow blouse, pink shorts, and white Mary Janes shoes. * Tina wears the same dress that Rose Cousens wore in the Wiggles video, "Big Red Car", during the song "Five Little Joeys", white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears a white shirt, red shorts, white ankle socks, brown sneakers and the same hairstyle from "Waiting for Santa". * Helen wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Key, Key, Where Can You Be". * Heidi wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Emily wore in "You've Got to Be Art". * Jacqueline wears the and hairstyle while Jill wore in "Count Me In". * Tart wears a white and red checkered collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. * Reese wears a purple t-shirt, red shorts, and pink sneakers. * Juno wears a red collar t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black loafers. * Joan wears a maroon t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. * Dylan wears the same orange shirt that Tony wore in "At Home in the Park", blue jeans, brown sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. * Harlow wears a red long-sleeved shirt, a denim vest, a denim pleated skirt, red knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and long hair. * Dominic wears an azure and white checkered collar shirt, olive green pants, brown shoes and long hair. * Emil wears a green t-shirt, orange shorts, and brown sneakers. * Carlos wears the same clothes in "Anyway, You Slice It". * Min wears wears the same clothes that Tessa Ludwick wore in Big Bag from Cartoon Network, "Bag O' Tricks", She also wears the same hairstyle from "Barney's Talent Show". * Derek wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Adam wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Jeffrey wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing Along". * Nigel wears a brown sweater, black jeans, and brown shoes. * Leo wears a green long-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, and blue sneakers. * Howie wears the same clothes while Stephen wore in "Barney's Talent Show". * Samantha wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Min wore in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * Benny wears the same clothes from "Key, Key, Where Can You Be". * Jared wears a orange long-sleeved shirt, yellow shorts, and blue sneakers. * Gibson wears a green t-shirt, orange shorts, and brown sneakers. * Tyson wears a pink azure and white checkered collar shirt, blue overalls and brown shoes. * Griselda wears a bright green t-shirt, white shorts, white ankle socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Trafford wears a dark green sweater, black jeans, and red sneakers. * Gail wears a pink sundress and pink Mary Janes. And a high ponytail. * This video will later be adapted to the "Max & Ruby" episode, "Max meets Morris, Max's Rabbit Racer and Grandma's Surprise Dance", "VeggieTales" episode, "Dave and the Giant Pickle". and "Austin and Ally" episode, "Sports & Sprains". * Production for this video took place in January 1995. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:1991 episodes